


Shower Scene

by velocitygrass



Series: Come aboard [2]
Category: Cube (1997), Tru Calling
Genre: Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>David still didn't manage to speak, because this was like a porn scene coming to life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew Webb (JF)/David Worth (DH). Spoilers for Tru Calling 1x03 and Cube. This is a sequel to [Come aboard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/74053), but it's not really necessary to read it to follow this one.

There were four knocks against the window in a particular rhythm, so David knew it was Andrew Webb who lived on the boat next to his. David got up from where he'd been reading and went on deck, looking down at Andrew. "What's up?"

"I had a problem with my shower," Andrew said. "It started leaking last night. I sealed it up, but I'm not allowed to use it until it's completely dry, which will be another thirty-six hours. I was wondering if I can use your shower."

David blinked.

"If it's not a problem," Andrew added.

David still didn't manage to speak, because this was like a porn scene coming to life.

"I can go check at—" Andrew began, but David finally found his voice.

"No! It's fine. You can use my shower," he said.

"Great, thanks. Would now be okay with you?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," David said.

Andrew smiled. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay," David said. When Andrew disappeared in his boat, David went inside his as well. His mind was reeling. Over the last months, he and Andrew had talked regularly and even played cards a couple of times. They'd also told each other about the time they were nearly killed. David had no idea if Andrew believed him or was just indulging what he had to think of as David's paranoia. He hadn't stopped talking to David, however, and more importantly, he didn't seem to have talked to anyone about David and his story.

David trusted Andrew as much as he was still able to trust after what had happened to him. More than that, he'd found that his taste in porn had recently shifted to the tall, brunette, slim, and hairy kind. He'd never given any thought to actually making a move on Andrew. The person who had wanted to have Andrew killed had been an ex- _girl_ friend, and even if Andrew was bi, it hadn't occurred to David that he might be interested in his paranoid neighbor.

But finding an excuse to come over and get naked sounded so much like a set-up for sex, that David found himself confused. He couldn't remember that Andrew had ever hit on him or even flirted with him, but David would be the first to admit that he wouldn't be likely to notice. For most interactions with humans, his mind only looked for behavior that was threatening or not threatening. Everything else was secondary. That didn't change when he'd put Andrew in the non-threatening column in his mind.

So he had no idea if this was a clear come-on or if his mind confused porn behavior with the real world. A problem with the shower wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't like there weren't other places you could take a shower. But maybe Andrew had thought this was the simplest solution and didn't think anything of asking a sort-of-friend and neighbor to take a shower at his place when his own was down. Or he'd made up the whole thing because David hadn't noticed more subtle flirting.

David's thoughts were interrupted by the four knocks that signaled Andrew and he got up to let Andrew on board and inside, still none the wiser. The shower cabin wasn't very big. Andrew took a look inside and carefully chose where to put his clothes so that they would stay dry. He left the cabin door open while he did so, and David was on edge, wondering if Andrew was just waiting for him to take the obvious hint or if there was really nothing going on other than a guy with a non-functioning shower.

This was stupid. David wasn't used to social anxieties because he didn't give a damn what others thought of him. This was a slightly different situation but blunt honesty would work here too, he decided. "If this is a come-on you'll have to tell me. If not...I'll leave you to your shower."

Andrew looked surprised. "Uhm. My shower is really out of commission," he said.

"Okay," David said. "I'll go read a bit." He picked up his book and was about to disappear in the back when Andrew called out to him. David turned around.

"If it _were_ a come-on?" Andrew asked.

"It's not," David said. He wasn't into playing games of this sort.

"Not originally, no," Andrew admitted.

David was reminded why he didn't like people as a rule. "Just say what you want. Do you want to shower alone or do you want me to join you?"

Andrew looked at him for a long moment. "Join me," he said.

David hadn't expected that. But now that he had the opportunity to have a porn scenario come to life on his boat, he sure as hell wasn't going to ask twice. He pulled off his shirt and started undoing his pants when he noticed that Andrew was watching him, still fully dressed. "Are you going to shower in your clothes?" he asked.

"No," Andrew said. "I just...hadn't planned this and it's been a while since..."

"You had sex?" David finished for him, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants.

"Other than one-night-stands," Andrew said, eyes running down David's body.

David wondered if this meant that Andrew didn't consider this a one-time thing, but he didn't dwell on it because he wasn't quite ready to believe this was happening until it was actually _happening_. He pushed down his boxers and started stroking his hardening dick, looking at Andrew, who finally got a move on and started undressing himself.

David watched with interest. He'd never seen a lot of skin of Andrew. Even in summer, Andrew wasn't the kind who paraded around in nothing but speedos, so David looked his fill as the chest was revealed, Andrew's thighs, the treasure trail, and finally his dick which was nice and large and definitely interested.

Andrew stepped backward into the shower cabin and made a come hither motion with his finger. David followed him in and closed the door behind him.

Andrew grinned at him, then started the water—and began to wash himself. David wasn't sure what their shared shower would entail exactly. Not that this was bad. Watching Andrew shower was better than most of the grainy x-rated stuff he usually jerked off to. Andrew shampooed his hair, then rinsed it, and finally encircled his half-hard cock with his hand.

"I don't think we have anything for fucking here, but if you come a little closer we can actually touch," Andrew said.

David stepped forward until he stood under the shower, facing Andrew. Andrew took David's hand and put it on his dick. At the same time he moved his hand around David's dick. "We're wasting water," David said, turning it off with his free hand.

"We could just go to your bed," Andrew said.

"No, this is...hot," David said. He pushed into Andrew's hand and started moving his hand up and down Andrew's dick.

Andrew smiled and leaned forward. He let David close the final gap between them, and then they were kissing. It was a bit awkward until they got the right angle, but then it was great. David was surprised how much he enjoyed it. It had been ages since he'd last kissed someone. The kiss deepened and when their tongues touched for the first time, it was like a spark that traveled all the way down to David's cock.

He moaned and Andrew turned them around and pushed him against the shower wall, deepening the kiss even more. David's hands moved to Andrew's back, pulling him close.

Andrew moved his hand so that it held both their cocks together and David pushed his hips forward, rubbing his dick against Andrew's.

They kept kissing and rutting against each other. David's hands moved to Andrew's ass, squeezing. It occurred to him that if this were a porn, one of them would be on their knees right about now or they'd be fucking already. But this was great. Andrew's grip on their dicks tightened and the strokes became less casual and more purposeful.

David could feel himself getting close. Andrew began to jerk them off in short, hard strokes, finishing them off without stopping the kiss or even slowing down.

David came with a little shout that was muffled by Andrew's mouth. Andrew came just a few seconds later. He shuddered against David, leaning his forehead against him and cupping his neck with his free hand.

They stood like that, regaining their breath.

"Being in the shower makes the clean up a lot easier," Andrew said eventually, starting the water again to wash away the drying come. When he turned off the water, they looked at each other for a moment.

"I should let you get dressed," David said because they couldn't stand here and stare at each other forever.

He stepped out of the cabin and got dressed, while Andrew did the same in the cabin, leaving the door open. When he was dressed, he stepped out. "Thanks for letting me use the shower," he said.

"Any time," David said.

"We could use the bed next time," Andrew suggested.

"Yes," David agreed. He felt slightly awkward now that they'd done the deed, but he wouldn't say no to a repeat performance.

"Great," Andrew said. "I'll just leave you to your book." He nodded and with a smile at David left him alone.

David looked after him, but didn't follow or say anything. He didn't know what to think. He'd just had sex in the shower with a really hot guy. It was a bit surreal in how it resembled his porn fantasies and at the same time didn't. His fantasies never included so much kissing. Not that he'd minded that. Quite the contrary. And really, he couldn't be comparing the experience with a real human being to some literally faceless guys on a screen who only existed from the neck down.

David felt pretty out of his depth. He had no idea where this was going, if it was going anywhere apart from a bit of recreational sex. Although that would be great too. Really, anything Andrew was willing to do with him would be good. He wasn't picky. He counted himself lucky when he lived another day without having been found by _them_.

And if the day included an orgasm by something other than his own hands, he'd just have to consider himself more than lucky. If it happened often enough, he might even have to consider what to call it. Until then he had not-quite-porn but nonetheless sexy shower memories to jerk off to.


End file.
